


Nexus-Terato Inc

by RoseWilder



Category: Bleach
Genre: 2/3 of this is just porn, Bestiality, Birth, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, I'll see if I can think of more later, Incest, Just because I use creatures from there, Large insertions, M/M, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other, Oviposition, Pokemon, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, a lot of it, questionable science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-09 10:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilder/pseuds/RoseWilder
Summary: "Welcome to Nexus-Terato Inc. It is a newly started project to breed endangered creatures and monsters. This is with a purpose of preserving the species, and as part of biological research."





	1. Welcome to Nexus-Terato Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I can't keep myself from writing new stories while still having many that I'm working on. I'm not even a little bit sorry, this fic is fun to write.

“Welcome to Nexus-Terato Inc. It is a newly started project to breed endangered creatures and monsters. This is with a purpose of preserving the species, and as part of biological research. You will be taken good care of during your stay, and we can ensure your safety. All the details about this project are in the documents we sent you, and we remind you that this is highly confidential.”

“Breeding…” Ichigo said with a sigh and then turned to shoot Shiro a sharp look. “You’re the one who got us into this mess, and we can’t back out now. The freaking agreement you signed for us both said that.”

“Come on, it could be fun,” Shiro shrugged, brushing it off.

The elevator they had been in stopped and the doors in front of them opened and allowed them to walk inside this new building. This whole facility was the size of Paris, with thousands of different types of creatures, and who knows how many people working there. It was all high tech and rather fancy. As they walked through the corridor they could look out over one of the many areas that were here as the walls on either side of them was made out of glass. This whole place was shaped like roots, with a large centered and veins that spread out to all the enclosures that were both on top and under ground. Some were enclosed in buildings to create a artificial environment for the creatures, while others could deal with the climate that was naturally here.

“Kurosaki!”

Ichigo quickly looked ahead, he had been staring out the window for a bit, since he had to admit that the view was beautiful.

“Ishida! Did you sign up to this?!” Ichigo said as he saw his friend standing in front of him. No. Now that he looked at him again he looked more like he worked here. White coat and name tag and a tablet in hand.

“No, idiot, I work here,” Uryū huffed.

“So this is the work you couldn’t talk about, and then just disappeared months ago.”

“Yeah. Well… I’m here to meet you and show you to your living quarters. You’ll each get your own apartment, and you can change it however you want. We will get the things you want like books or tv or anything really. Your comfort is our priority.”

“Sounds sweet,” Shiro grinned.

“So follow me, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask and I will answer to my best ability.”

Ichigo and Shiro followed along.

“So, there are to be tests first?” Ichigo asked. He hadn’t really read the documents, so his knowledge of what the hell his brother had dragged him into was limited.

“Ah, yes. Your bodies will be tested to see how much you can handle. How girthy the cocks can be, and how many eggs you can fit, and also a bit of alteration if your body allows it so that you can carry the young of those who do not lay eggs.”

The whole time Uryū spoke his face was bright red, and even though he had his back to Ichigo and Shiro they could see the blush reach his neck.

“Have you given any of the monsters a test ride?” Shiro asked with the biggest smirk he could manage.

“NO!” Uryū said quickly and glared back at Shiro.

“Riiight.” Shiro didn’t believe him.

“Any other questions?”

“How many monsters do you guys house here?” Ichigo asked.

“3 421 different species.”

“And how many of them are we expected to breed with?” That was a lot of creatures.

“That will depend on you. Maybe you’ll only have one specie, or you’ll have over ten. It depends on your willingness, durability and mental health. You will start easy anyway.”

“Oh that’s right. There’s a lot of psychologists here, right?” Ichigo had remembered seeing that being mentioned in the papers.

“Yes. They will be taking care of your mental health and seeing how this all affects you.”

“How many other people are here right now to fuck monsters?” Shiro asked.

“We currently have 47 participants. You two will be in building 9 where 6 other people currently live, so hopefully you’ll get along with them. I think you guys might know a few of them already.”

Ichigo rose his eyebrows at that. Knew them already? Now he was curious to see who had managed to get into this mess out of all the people he knew.

They walked for a bit longer and then got to what almost looked like a train station. They waited for a bit, a small train arrived, and got inside. Well, it made sense that they didn’t have to walk everywhere considering how huge this place was.

The seats inside this rather small train was comfy as hell. Everything was in a light blue and white, and they had places to sit for maybe twenty people.

“There is a map of the whole area in your building, and on the tablet that is in your apartments,” Uryū explained. “You can call us at any hour of the day, there will always be someone there to answer your call.”

“Sounds like we’ll be treated like fucking royalty,” Shiro grinned.

“Well, you are valuable to us. Our work wouldn’t have been possible had it not been for those who volunteer.”

There was a bit of silence and Ichigo looked out again, since most of this train thingy was also made out of glass, so he could still see the view outside. It looked like there was a rain forest right by them, and for a moment he wondered just what sort of creature lived in there.

“We will be doing tests on you two in a couple of days, you will get the exact date tomorrow, and until then the focus is just to get the two of you comfortable and acquainted with this place.”

“Sounds cool… But I think I read somewhere that prisoners could sign up to this instead of staying in prison, right?” Shiro said.

“Correct. But we don’t allow violent prisoners here, or anyone we might think could be a danger to the rest,” Uryū confirmed.

The train stopped and they stepped outside into a large hall and the train continued on. Now Ichigo realized that there were no train tracks, just a path on the floor it followed, and it would be bright red if the train was nearby and blue if it wasn’t.

They got to a door that had a large ‘9’ painted on it, and Uryū opened it with a keycard for the two brothers and let them inside.

“Your key cards are in your rooms, let me show you the way.”

They had walked into a large square area, it almost looked like they were outside because of the glass ceiling, and in the middle was a huge swimming pool, and there was also another smaller pool that appeared to be heated next to it.

“RENJI!?” Ichigo yelled.

By the pool there were two people, and Ichigo knew both of them. One was Renji, who now looked like a deer in headlights, and the other was Shinji, who was now laughing like mad.

“YOU DID ACTUALLY JOIN, SHINJI!” Shiro called out. “Does that mean that Grimmjow is here too?”

“Yeah, he is. Figured you couldn’t get all the fun,” Shinji replied. Renji was still too shocked to say anything.

Uryū sighed and cleared his throat. “You two can socialize after we are done with the tour.”

They continued on forward. On either side of the pool, and ahead of them, was what looked like houses, that were all connected. Each had a number by the front door, and looked to be two story tall. Even had a balcony. There were 9 houses in total

First they got to the door that had number 5.

“Ichigo, this is where you’re going to stay,” Uryū said and opened the front door and let Ichigo inside. “And Shiro you’re in number 2.”

The place was modern, but minimalistic. He supposed he could decorate or change it as he pleased with time. First there was an entrance hall, then they got into a kitchen and dining room area, then there was a few steps down into a ‘pit’ that had couches and a tv and just looked very comfortable. To his right was a door that went into the bathroom. Then there were a set of stairs between the kitchen and the ‘pit’ that lead up to the second floor. The only thing that was here was a huge bedroom, and the door to the balcony.

On the table in the living room was a tablet and a keycard. He picked up the tablet and took a seat on the couch and decided to play around with it. It didn’t take him long to find the map and there was a lot of info here about the facility and ways to contact various people. Medics, mechanics, tech support. There was so much here, and it was all to make sure he was okay.

After a while he decided to step outside, and made sure to take the keycard with him. Renji and Shinji was still in the pool.

“When did you two arrive here?” he asked.

“Got here yesterday,” Shinji said. “Grimmjow appeared at the same time.”

“Got here a day before them,” Renji said.

“Done those tests then?” Shiro asked as he suddenly appeared, and looked to be ready to jump into the pool too.

Renji’s face turned bright red and he glared at Shiro. “Not yet.”

“Where’s Grimmjow?” Shiro asked.

“Probably bothering the guy living at number four,” Shinji shrugged.

“Uh. You met the other people who are here?” Shiro stepped into the water and made himself comfortable there.

“A couple of them. The guy at number four is very quiet, keeps to himself, so I don’t think you’ll see him much. Grimmjow did talk to him for a bit, and I have no idea what the dude said but Grimmjow has been slightly obsessed with the whole ordeal so he decided to knock on his door and has been in there for two hours now,” Shinji said. “Then there’s the guy at number one. He’s pretty chill. Likes to stay in the hottub, or sleep in a hammock that is in a park nearby.”

“What numbers do you two live in?” Ichigo asked.

“Three,” Shinji replied.

“Seven,” Renji said.

“So we don’t know anything about nine, and eight then,” Shiro said.

“I don’t think anyone lives in number eight yet,” Renji replied. “But I do know that there’s someone in number nine.”

“We’ll figure out who they are soon enough,” Ichigo smiled.


	2. Examination

It was a very odd group of people that had been collected here, and with Chad joining because of his friends being here is just became even stranger. Each of them had their own reason to be here and with Chad taking up the last apartment they had all been called in for a meeting so that they could get to know each other a bit. They would be living rather close to each other after all.

“Ichigo… I’m here because the idiot brother of mine dragged me here.” More like faked his signature. “I don’t know exactly how to feel about this whole breeding part, but I’ll deal with that as it comes.”

“Shiro, and I’m apparently the idiot brother,” Shiro grinned, and completely ignored the glare Ichigo sent him. “I’m here because this sounds like fun.”

“I’m Shinji, and I’m also here because it sounded like fun.”

“Grimmjow, and I’m here for the same reason as those two idiots.”

“You were the one who suggested this in the first place, Grimm,” Shiro grinned.

“Ulquiorra, and I’m here rather than serving a prison sentence.”

Silence as Ichigo, Shiro and Shinji stared at Ulquiorra for a moment. They had not expected that.

“Well, I’m Renji, and I’m here by mistake,” Renji said with a sheepish smile. “At least there’s other people here I know.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Shiro grinned and added a wink.

“Starrk… I’m here because it’s a way to live decently without having to do all that much work.” That was said followed by a yawn. Apparently this meeting was interrupting his nap.

Then there was that last person none of them had seen up until now, but who knew Renji really well. “I’m Izuru, and I’m here for the same reason as Renji.”

“This is why you read through a contract twice before signing,” Ulquiorra commented. “Unless you are simply pretending to not have known what you were getting into, just to appear less like a sexual deviant.”

Both Izuru and Renji turned bright red at that.

“Called out,” Shiro grinned. “I like this guy. Don’t get why you were complaining about him earlier.” Shiro looked over at Grimmjow who huffed in response.

The introduction was over, and they all left the meeting room. Each going to do their own thing. Ulquiorra headed to the library to get some books. Grimmjow went back to their living space to spend some time in the hottub. Shinji had decided he wanted to explore some more. Renji had decided to head back to his own place to continue to redecorate it. Starrk also went back to his own place, but that was to continue his nap. Izuru had gone to get something to eat. Ichigo had decided to hit the gym. Shiro had decided to follow Grimmjow.

Two hours later and they all got a message telling them the time when they were to do their examination to see just what their bodies would be able to handle.

“Got any idea exactly what they are going to do to us?” Shiro asked as he placed his phone away and looked over at Grimmjow.

“Fuck us with objects I assume.”

Shiro chuckled. He supposed that’s what they were planning to do to them.

The first one to the examination room was Ichigo. He had been asked to meet up at one specific spot and would from there be escorted to the examination room so that he wouldn’t have to ask around or risk getting lost.

“So, is this going to hurt?” Ichigo asked as he followed the person along. He had hoped it would be Uryū who was to escort him, but sadly it was a stranger.

“No, it’s not going to be painful, and if there is any pain tell us immediately. It might get a bit uncomfortable at times, but there should be no pain.”

That was good to know. Still he was very nervous, but didn’t let it show. They stepped into one of those tiny trains that were going around and stayed in there for about ten minutes, getting to another part of the whole place, an area he hadn’t been in. This place was swarming with people, all working. Some were carrying objects he couldn’t properly describe, others were carrying what looked like eggs, or bottles filled with various things.

He followed along, glad that no one appeared to give a single damn about his presence. They walked down a hallway and paused by a door as the researcher he had been with used a keycard to open it and they walked inside.

This looked like an examination room, or operation room. In the middle of the room was a chair that was slightly reclined, and various instruments surrounded the chair. There was no one else in here, just the two of them.

“Would you kindly undress?” the scientist asked.

“You want me to get completely naked?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes. Take your time. I’m not going to rush you.”

Ichigo nodded and slowly started to undress. Thankfully the scientist wasn’t just standing there looking at him while he was doing so. Instead he was walking around, turning on a few of the machines that was in the room, and just generally keeping himself busy. Ichigo guessed he had done this a few times before at least.

Once completely naked he took a few steps closer. This felt very strange. Very, very strange, and he was very tempted to try to cover himself up with his hands. He could feel that his cheeks were bright red too. The scientist turned towards him, and kept his eyes on Ichigo’s face, something he was thankful for, he didn’t feel like he was being studied.

“Please have a seat.”

Ichigo did as he was told, and now noticed that this chair looked like the type of chair he guessed pregnant women would sit in while giving birth. He was then instructed to place his feet up, and now he felt very, very open and on display. He turned his head away when the scientist got closer and he could feel his cheeks grow even warmer.

“Just relax. If you grow aroused during this procedure then that’s perfectly normal.”

“Why would I get turned on by this!?” Ichigo barked. Oh he could not get any more embarrassed at this point, especially now that he heard that that could be an outcome. He did not want to get turned on by this.

He kept his head turned to the side, refusing to look at what the scientist was doing. There were sounds, like the scientist was moving around and doing something with the machines surrounding them.

“Just relax. The first test will be to see how much you can take in terms of girth.”

Ichigo turned his head back to the scientist when he felt something by his entrance. The object, or dildo like thing the scientist was holding was connected to one of the machines with a tube. Slowly it was pushed inside of him. This would not be the first time he was penetrated, so he knew how to deal with this, but this was certainly the strangest and most uncomfortable setting he had been in for that to happen.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied.

“Good. Let me know if it gets uncomfortable.”

Then the scientist turned and pressed a button and Ichigo could feel the object that had been inserted start to expand. He let out a low gasp and looked away again, his eyes closed now. Slowly he was being stretched open, more so than he had ever been before… and the worst part was that it felt good. His breathing was coming in gasps now, and to his shame he knew that he was erect. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen!

The object kept stretching him, kept expanding. He felt wide open. That was when it started to get a big uncomfortable and he decided to let the scientist know. The object stopped expanding, but he didn’t pull it out or move it. Instead he waited for a couple of minutes, and then pushed the button again so that it could continue to expand. Damn this was a lot. How big was it now?! How was he able to take this much?!

It started to get uncomfortable again so he let the scientist know, and this time the discomfort didn’t stop even with a pause. The scientist noted something down on a tablet and then pushed another button and Ichigo could feel the object deflate inside of him. But before it was back at its original size the scientist stopped it from deflating.

“Now, I have to see how much you can take in terms of quantity of eggs or semen.” With that the scientist pushed another button.

There was a strange feeling inside of him. He couldn’t say exactly what it was, but after a few seconds he started to feel oddly full. That full feeling only continued. He bit down on his lower lip to prevent any sounds from coming from him. Why did this feel good too?! He kept his eyes shut and was just trying to just focus on his breathing, trying to think of anything that was not this.

He opened his eyes slightly, wondering how it was possible for more to fit inside of him. After all, he already felt really full, and that feeling was just growing and growing, and it felt so good.

His eyes widened when he saw how his stomach now had a very visible bulge. It honestly looked like he was pregnant. The sight caused a shiver to run through him. Why did he have to like this as much as he did? His face still burned with embarrassment, but thankfully the scientist didn’t look to give a single fuck.

His stomach continued to expand, slowly growing, and Ichigo could feel that he was getting close to his limit. This was already a lot more than he had ever thought he would be able to take, and to think that now he would be paired with monsters who might fill him to this point.

“Stop,” he gasped.

The scientist pressed a button and it stopped. He let Ichigo stay like that for a few minutes, and then continued to fill him up.

Ichigo was moaning at this point. This was so much to take, but it felt so good. He had not thought he would have been able to take even more, but he could manage a bit more, watching his stomach stretch half an inch or so more before he had to tell the scientist to stop.

The scientist did as told and noted something down, before pressing another button and Ichigo could see his stomach slowly deflate. It took a while but eventually it was back to what it had once been, and that was when the object that had been inserted into him also started to deflate until it was back at its original size, and then removed. Ichigo felt open, very open, and he was so tempted to reach down and feel how much he was gaping, but for now he decided not to.

“There are some creatures who will penetrate your urethra and lay eggs inside your bladder, but we are not in need to testing that, as of right now,” the scientist said. “But it is recommended that you use sounding equipment once a day, to get used to the sensation of something entering your urethra.”

Ichigo didn’t reply, instead he sat up properly. He still couldn’t look directly at the scientist. Not after this.

“If you wish to relieve yourself then there is a bathroom right there,” the scientist said and pointed and then left the room so that Ichigo could get dressed.

On his way back he decided to go and get some food, something to distract himself from what he had just experienced, and for half a second he wondered if the others had to go through the same thing. His brother had to go through the same thing. No, do not think about that!

Though he was right. Just when he had finished the others were on their way to the rooms they were to be tested in, were undergoing tests or done with them. Renji had managed to cum during it, and had decided that for the rest of the day he was going to hide. Izuru was in the same situation, while Grimmjow had been quick to find Shinji once he was done to fuck him since that examination had left him far more turned on than he had liked and he wanted to get rid of the boner in the most pleasurable and effective way he knew. Ulquiorra, Chad, and Starrk had all just gone through it with calm and not really thought much about it afterwards. The scientists had however been surprised by how much Ulquiorra could take. Shiro was slightly grumpy afterwards, his pride a bit hurt after being in a situation like that.

Now with that done, all they could do was wait for the assignments they would get. The time and place and the monster they were to mate with. Each of them would be given a list of monsters they were to mate with, designed after how much they could handle and results from various blood tests and DNA tests that had been done before they arrived here. Some lists were short, others long, and some would get the same monsters.

Through the day they would be messaged the list so that they could see what they had in store.

“Freaking cats all of them,” Grimmjow commented as he decided to lay down on one of the comfy chairs that was on one side of the pool.

“Interesting. Mine are all dogs,” Starrk replied.

“Uh…. I can’t say I have a theme, but this list is long,” Ichigo replied.

“Indeed,” Ulquiorra muttered as he appeared to keep scrolling, and scrolling. Shiro was looking over his shoulder since he had been curious enough to see just how many he had been assigned.

“Fuck. Do they plan to breed you with EVERY monster they have here?” Shiro asked as he walked by and then decided snatched Ichigo’s phone out of his hands to check his list too, ignoring Ichigo yelling at him for doing so and then having to climb out of the pool to try to reach Shiro who was now jogging away.

“I suppose I am compatible with a lot of them,” Ulquiorra shrugged.

“My list is long too,” Renji whined, and all Izuru did was stare at his screen with a bright red face.

Now all they could do was try to relax and wait for messages to be given about when they were to meet one of these monsters they were given.


	3. Almiraj

Creature: [Almiraj](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Almiraj?file=Almiraj.png)  
Body size: 2’5’’-3’0’’  
Penis size: [3’’](https://imgur.com/a/F4hSPun)  
Pregnancy: live birth. 13 weeks

Ichigo looked at the message he had gotten. This was the first creature he was to breed with. A few of the others had started with the breeding a couple of days ago, and he was hearing a lot of strange things from them. Some enjoyed it, some pretended not to enjoy it, and the others were neutral. Renji’s face had matched his hair when he had been questioned, while Starrk had just shrugged when asked about his experience.

“Sooo, you’re gonna get fucked?” Shiro asked as he had decided to sneak up behind Ichigo, who decided to elbow him in response. “YOU FUCKING-”

“Calm down,” Ulquiorra said as he stared daggers into both of them. He was just walking by, probably going to get something to eat.

Shiro returned the glare and waited until Ulquiorra was gone before he decided to tackle Ichigo off of the chair he had been in, and into the pool they were right by. Thankfully Ichigo had dropped his tablet so that didn’t go into the water too.

Ichigo quickly broke through the surface and gasped for air and the second Shiro emerged with the biggest grin he proceeded to push his head under water, only to get dragged under too, now it was a fight to get to the surface.

“DO I HAVE TO CALL SECURITY ON YOU TWO, AGAIN?!”

They both stopped and got to the surface to see Uryū standing there staring at them, one hand on his hips and the most judgmental look on his face.

“We were just having fun,” Shiro said with the biggest grin he could manage. Ichigo responded by pushing his head under water once more and then got out of the pool before Shiro could grab hold of him.

Uryū sighed and rolled his eyes and walked over to Ichigo. “I’m here to escort you.”

“GET FUCKED ICHIGO!” Shiro yelled at them.

Ichigo ignored him. “Yeah, okay. Want me to change clothes first?” He was dripping wet after all.

“Yes, that would be a good idea. I’ll wait here for you,” Uryū said with a nod and watched as Ichigo got into his house to get changed.

The whole time he was there changing he grumbled to himself about how much of an idiot Shiro was. He quickly removed the wet clothes on his person and threw them aside, and got dressed in dry clothes. Ichigo also took a moment to dry his hair a bit, and then he walked out and walked up to Uryū.

“Ready?” Uryū asked and Ichigo nodded. “Follow me.”

“GET FUUUUUCKED!” Shiro screamed in the background and Ichigo turned to glare at him.

They got out of there and Ichigo followed Uryū to one of the areas where one of those small trains would stop, and pressed a button on a table that was there to signal that they wished for it to stop here.

“Sooo, this Almiraj… it just looks like a tiny unicorn bunny,” Ichigo said.

“That is one way to describe them. They are small and friendly, but rare in the wild since they have been hunted down almost to extinction. Their horn is very sought after,” Uryū explained.

The train arrived, and it was empty, so they entered and took a seat.

“So, that’s why you’re keeping them here?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes, and other reasons. Research mostly. We don’t know their potential yet.”

Ichigo nodded in response. “They are kind of cute… and small. I’m guessing you’re letting me start easy.”

“Yes, that’s usually how it’s done. Start with the smaller creatures and then work your way up. We need to see exactly how well you’re taking it.”

“It says here that they live in groups… so I’m not going to be doing this with just one?” Ichigo looked over at Uryū and could now see that his face was light pink. Yeah, this was one hell of a weird conversation to have, especially between the two of them.

“There’s a group of about twenty, so you will be mating with as many of them. It depends on how many decides to be interested.”

Ichigo could feel his cheeks heat up a bit too at the thought. Well, this was going to be a very different experience. At least the bunnies weren’t big so he wasn’t going to have a problem taking them.

“How… do you make them interested?” Ichigo asked. He couldn’t look at Uryū anymore, and he was sure his friend couldn’t look at him either anymore.

It took a while before Uryū replied. “Pheromones.”

Made sense. Silence settled between them, and at first it was a bit awkward, but that awkwardness thankfully faded away. With that Ichigo focused on whatever he could see outside of the window. They were moving over a bridge now and there was some sort of tropical habitat below them. He wondered what creature lived there.

“Um… There will be someone keeping track on what’s going on, for your safety’s sake,” Uryū said.

“Someone is going to watch me while I’m doing this?” Ichigo sent Uryū a look. Great, he was going to be on display.

“Well, yes. We have to have someone do that to make sure nothing goes wrong,” Uryū replied.

“What could go wrong?”

“With these little guys? They might fight each other to get to you. They are very friendly towards humans, so I don’t think they’ll hurt you.”

Ichigo hummed in response. Silence settled around them again. The train stopped and two scientists stepped inside to join them. No one spoke as the train continued on. Ichigo kept looking outside. Right now they were going through one of the science facilities. Scientists were walking back and forth. Now and then someone was running. Ichigo wondered what they were working on, just what was actually going on here. It was tempting to ask, but he knew it was classified, and he was pretty sure Uryū wouldn’t tell him anything.

Another bridge. There wasn’t much for him to see from here as the habitats below them were covered up. He guessed they had very specific temperatures or light settings so they couldn’t let natural sunlight in, or let it affect the temperatures inside.

Once they were across that bridge, the train took to the left and immediately it was over onto another bridge. Down below he could see what looked like a normal forest.

“Next time the train stops that’s when we are getting off,” Uryū said.

They were over the bridge, and the train stopped. Together they walked off. And Uryū gestured for Ichigo to follow along. They got to an elevator and went down ten stories. Which meant that they should be on ground level. Down here there was just a long hallway stretching both ways. From here he could see one large door straight ahead with a letter, followed by three numbers. When he looked left and right he could see other doors about 100 meters away.

“These doors lead into the habitats?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes, they do,” Uryū confirmed. They started to walk, and passed by one of those train stops, so Ichigo guessed it wasn’t very far to walk since they didn’t wait for the one cart glass train that surely moved around on the magnetic floor that was here too. Those trains were really strange.

They walked for a couple of minutes and then Uryū stopped in front of a door and used his keycard to open it. They entered, and in here there were two doors ahead of them. One to the right and one straight ahead.

“The door to the right leads up to the observation room. I am not going to be watching, but someone is stationed in there to make sure everything is okay. Ahead of you is the dressing room. You have to completely undress before entering the habitat. I won’t be going in there with you since I might get pheromones on me, and I would rather not have that happen… again,” Uryū said. That last word was said under his breath, and Ichigo didn’t catch up on it, but he did notice how bright pink his friend’s cheeks had become. “Once you enter there will be instructions on what you’ll do, so don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Ichigo said and turned towards the door.

“Well… I’ll see you later today. I don’t know if I’ll be the one to pick you up, but I’ll check in on you later,” Uryū said and with that Ichigo could hear that he left.

Ichigo took a deep breath and walked over to the dressing room and walked inside. It wasn’t a big room, and straight across was another door.

“Please undress,” a voice said and Ichigo started to slowly do so. He placed his clothes in a designated spot and saw that they disappeared into the wall. “Your clothes will be washed and prepared for your return.” Uh. Neat. He could see that there was a shower part to this dressing room. Neat.

He took a few steps forward and noticed what looked like a chair with a dildo attached to it. A slick dildo, like someone had covered it in lube. The voice spoke up again. “Please step over to the preparation chair and gently sit down. Allow the preparator to enter you and ensure that you are sufficiently lubricated. Please stay still until you are told that you are ready to move.”

Well, that made sense. Didn’t stop him from blushing as he walked over to it. It appeared to be the size of a normal human penis. He turned around and slowly lowered himself down, holding back a low sound as the dildo slowly entered him. It was slick, and it felt strangely nice to have it inside of him. He sat there for a couple of seconds until the voice told him he was ready. When he rose to his feet and looked back at the dildo he could see that there was oozing lube from several little holes in it. Oh.

“Please step into the shower. You will be sprayed with pheromones. If you experience any discomfort during this procedure please speak up.”

Oh, was there microphones in here? He did as told it the shower sprayed a light drizzle over him for a couple of seconds and then stopped.

“You are now ready, please enter the habitat.”

He headed towards the door that would lead him out into where the creatures were. For a moment he paused and just stared at the door. He took a deep breath and straightened his back a bit. “Here we go.” His heart was beating a bit faster, he wasn’t sure exactly what to expect. Slowly he lifted a hand and pressed the button that opened the door.

What was ahead of him looked like a very nice forest. The temperatures were comfortable, thankfully. He had been a bit worried it might be cold on his naked skin, but it wasn’t. He walked outside and looked around. Tall trees, grass and moss covered ground. There was something very serene about this place. He liked it.

Movement.

He could see something move in one of the bushes and that caused him to stop. More sounds. There was a lot of movement happening in the area around that bush. Then one of the Almiraj jumped out and stopped to look at him. Oh they were cute!

Slowly he knelt down to see what it would do next. Another one jumped out and paused on its back legs, standing up. He could see that the bunny creature was smelling the air. Then it jumped closer. Ichigo stayed calm and allowed the rather large bunny to come to him. One jump at a time it got closer.

It was within reach now and Ichigo carefully reached out for it. The Almiraj smelled his hand and then hopped closer, a bit more confident now. More of them had appeared, and a few of them were slowly getting closer.

“So… I have been told I have to mate with you guys,” Ichigo said, his cheeks heating up a bit as he spoke. Yeah, he was very sure they couldn’t understand a word he was saying, but it did make him feel a bit calmer to talk.

He ran his fingers over the soft fur of the bunny that was closest to him. It was moving around him now, and nudged a bit at him. Was it… his cheeks grew a bit darker when he noticed that the Almiraj’s cock had emerged from its sheath. Yes, it was looking for a way to mount him. He turned to look towards the others that were getting closer, and more and more of them were jumping out from the bushes. There had to be about seven or eight bunnies here now.

“Okay, okay, I’ll just…” he bit down on his bottom lip instead of finishing that sentence, and slowly lay down on his back.

More of the Almiraj decided to come closer and he had three of them inspecting him now. He had been busy petting one that was close to his chest when he felt one between his spread legs and saw that it had decided to mount him, and was now trying to get in the right position to penetrate him.

He let out a shaky sigh and reminded himself to just relax. They weren’t big, but still, he didn’t want there to be any discomfort.

The hand that was on the Almiraj next to him moved to its belly and he could feel that it too had it’s cock out. It should be easy to take, and it felt kind of nice to touch. That was until that bunny decided to try to hump his hand and he had to move his hand away.

His attention was back on the Almiraj that was between his legs. The creature’s pointy penis was now pushing against his entrance. Looks like it had figured this out now. Then it entered. Ichigo let out a low gasp at the sensation. The penis was slick and entered with ease, and it really wasn’t big at all, so there wasn’t going to be any discomfort, but he still wondered if he was going to be sore after all of these ones had had a go at him.

The Almiraj didn’t pause at all, instead it immediately started to thrust at a incredible pace. It was almost like it was vibrating, and it felt strangely nice. Like a small vibrator was inside of him. He could feel his cheeks heat up as arousal spread through his body.

Hard and fast, he had never felt anything like that. The bunny creature was really going at it. Then it paused, and Ichigo held back a whine as another shiver went through him at the thought that the creature might have cum inside of him now. For a moment the Almiraj just stayed still, it was panting heavily and then it jumped off and hopped a few steps before flopping down on the ground, still breathing heavily. Looks like that one was done.

It only took a few seconds before the next Almiraj mounted him, and it quickly thrusted its hard cock inside of him, and started to move at the same insane pace as the other one. More of them had surrounded Ichigo now, all of them inspecting him, and he could see that all of them had an erection.

The Almiraj kept thrusting hard and fast, like the last one, and Ichigo had to admit that it did feel good. The way those quick movements were stimulating his entrance, it was nice, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough to get him off. He would have reached down to touch himself, but the bunny’s upper body was in the way.

The Almiraj stilled, and like last time Ichigo felt a pleasant shiver run through him at the knowledge that it had released inside of him. He had never thought he would find that arousing, and all he could do was groan slightly. Should he really be enjoying this at all? He was getting mounted and fucked by creatures, not another human, and it felt good.

The third one got onto him and was quick to find his entrance and started to thrust. This one was slightly larger than the other two, so it felt even better. For half a second Ichigo wished he could take two at once, just to get more of that, but he wasn’t sure how that could be done.

This bunny lasted for a bit longer than the other ones, but eventually it stilled too, its cock as deep into Ichigo as it could go. Ichigo let out a shaky sigh. That was the third one to have cum inside of him, and he wondered if he was going to start to feel it once ten or so had released inside of him. He found himself hoping he would. Cheeks turning bright red at that. When had he started to have desires like this?! Maybe they had always been there, but it wasn’t until now that he noticed.

Another one mounted him, then another, and another. He managed to keep track. It was the eight one that was now fucking him. Ichigo found himself breathing a bit heavier than before. Their cock did feel really nice, despite the small size, and the arousal within his body was almost maddening. He couldn’t tell if he was getting any closer to his own release or not, but the urge to reach down and stroke himself to get there was getting stronger and stronger.

The Almiraj currently on him stilled, and now Ichigo could feel that here was quite a bit of cum inside of him. It was a good feeling. He wanted more. Thankfully, there were plenty more of those bunnies waiting for their turn.

Number nine jumped on and started thrusting. Quickly finding and entering Ichigo’s very used hole, and started to move at the same pace as the others. Hard and fast, making it almost feel like it was just vibrating, and it felt so good.

It came, adding to the pool of cum that was already inside of him. Ichigo managed to hold back a moan. Just keep adding more. He wanted more. His cheeks darkened a bit at that thought, and then there was another thought that just made it even worse. Imagine how much Shiro would bully him if he was to find out about this. He could NEVER know.

The next Almiraj mounted him. Then there was another one after that, and another. Each of them leaving plenty of cum inside of him, filling him up a bit at a time. His stomach stayed flat, but he could feel that there was plenty of cum inside of him, and he knew he could take a lot more. They had really decided to let him start easy by having him breed with these guys.

He was at number sixteen now, and he was getting a little bit sore, but it was worth it just to have more of them fuck him. He let out a pleased hum when he felt the bunny cum. He wondered just how much more before it would show, since there had to be quite a lot in there. Clearly these guys had a lot of cum they released to make him feel this full. He was also a bit surprised that he hadn’t felt any of it leak out him. Maybe the cum was a bit too thick for it to exit him that easily? Or maybe how quickly the next bunny got on prevented any of it from leaving his body.

The next one jumped onto him and swiftly penetrated him. It lasted for quite a bit before it released inside of him.

After a couple more Ichigo released that no new one was jumping onto him, and he slowly sat up. Oh he could feel the cum that was inside of him. How much was there? He looked around and all around him were tired Almiraj, ether napping or cleaning themselves up. So many of them. It wasn’t until now that he realized how many had fucked him.

“You are free to leave,” a voice said and Ichigo felt like his face was going to melt because of the heat. Someone had been watching the whole time. He just remembered that.

Without a word he got to his feet and walked to the door and it opened up before him. A quick shower and then he got dressed.

Well… he was supposed to be pregnant now, right? He picked up his phone while he waited for someone to appear and escort him out of here. Uh. So… he was to return here for three days, and then a couple of days after that they would do a test to see if he was pregnant. If not, then three more days and then another test. Apparently, usually that first day was all that was needed, but they wished to be certain that impregnation had happened.

So… he would see these little bunnies tomorrow then. He couldn’t say he was going to complain about that.


	4. Imp

Creature: [Imp](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/t__/images/6/6f/Devoted_Ebon_Imp.png/revision/latest?cb=20130315072230&path-prefix=tera)  
Body size: 2’0’’  
Penis size: [ 4’’](https://imgur.com/a/WKuDvrA)  
Pregnancy: live birth. 6 weeks

“Seriously… imps,” Shiro groaned as he stared at the tablet in his hand. He looked up and shot Grimmjow a glare as he had burst out laughing.

“Gotta admit, it’s kind of fitting,” Shinji grinned.

“Fuck you,” Shiro hissed and got to his feet and walked over to a chair that was by the pool and slumped down into it. This was all dumb.

He had been so incredibly amused when Ichigo had returned after being fucked by those bunnies, only to have to return every single day for almost a week just to make sure he was pregnant. The fun had quickly run out though, as Ichigo didn’t seem even a little bit bothered on day two, and had pretty much just brushed Shiro off. That had annoyed him more than anything, and he found himself slightly jealous of those dumb creatures that got to spend time with his brother. Yeah, he was aware of some less than normal thoughts he would have when it came to Ichigo, but for the most part he just pushed it aside and made up for what he felt by being as obnoxious as he possibly could. When he was alone however.

“Hey, Ichigo, your brother has to fuck imps!”

Shiro looked up when he heard Shinji call out and saw Ichigo step closer while looking at his tablet. Then looked at his brother, and down at the tablet again.

“You sure you’ll be okay? It says they can be a bit aggressive,” Ichigo said as he looked at Shiro again, a hint of concern in his eyes.

“Even better,” Grimmjow laughed.

“I’ll be fucking fine!” Shiro barked.

“Oh you’ll be fucking alright. Don’t those fuckers come in large groups?” Grimmjow continued.

“They do,” Ichigo confirmed and sent Grimmjow a short look before turning his attention back toward Shiro. “If they go too far, then there is someone there to keep an eye on the situation and they’ll make sure to stop them.”

“Whatever,” Shiro scoffed.

He hated how much care Ichigo would sometimes show him, it only made what he felt even worse. It was so much better when he decided to be mad at him or fight him. Thankfully he didn’t have to deal with that for too long since Uryū soon appeared to lead him to the creature he was to breed with.

“Have fun,” Grimmjow grinned, and Shiro only flipped him off before leaving.

Uryū didn’t say anything, he just looked form Grimmjow to Shiro and then turned to lead the way. Shiro was not in a talkative mood right now, and Uryū appeared to understand that as he didn’t really try to strike up a conversation. They walked in silence to where the train was to appear and then entered the one who appeared and stayed in it for about twenty minutes. During that time they had gone across two bridges, both overlooking various territories for the creatures they held here. Then it was onto another train, and they got to one of the buildings at the very back. This area was connected to a huge, ridiculously huge, concrete box. Apparently this was the ‘dark room’, where creatures who required cave like or dark surroundings would be.

Out of the train they went as they were inside this box, and down a long hallway. Then into an elevator and down several floors, exit, and then down along another hallway.

“Fuck this place is huge,” Shiro hissed.

“We need to give all the creatures sufficient space to be comfortable, and let them live like they should, so yes, this place is big, and it is getting bigger. A whole new facility is being built and we are going to need bullet trains to get to it, so that is being built underground too,” Uryū explained.

“More creatures you want us to fuck then,” Shiro huffed, but as a thought crept up into his mind he found himself smirking. “Have you been trying some of these monsters out?”

Uryū’s face turned bright red, and he tensed up for half a second. Oh that told Shiro all he needed to know. He had known Uryū a bit previously, since he was one of Ichigo’s friends, and he had always come across as someone high strung, or someone who was trying to appear proper and moral. In his experience, those kinds of people were usually the worst of the bunch, so it wouldn’t surprise him if this guy was a real deviant.

“Which ones have you fucked?” Shiro asked. He couldn’t help it.

“I have not-” Uryū started, but Shiro cut him off.

“Oh come on. I know you’re lying, it’s fucking pointless for you to try to deny that you haven’t fucked some of the creatures here,” Shiro scoffed.

“...” Uryū stayed quiet after that.

They continued on in silence, now slightly awkward silence, or awkward for Uryū as Shiro just found this funny. Eventually they got to a door and Uryū paused in front of it. He couldn’t even look Shiro in the eyes anymore. Looks like he had really hit a nerve.

“The creature you are to be with is beyond this door. The system will tell you what to do. There will be someone in the control room keeping an eye on what’s going on, just to make sure you are okay,” Uryū said and opened the door before Shiro.

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Shiro asked with the biggest smirk he could muster. Uryū’s face turned a few shades darker and he shook his head and pretty much pushed Shiro into the room and closed it behind him. “Man, he must really be loving those monster dicks.”

He looked around. It looked like a changing room and the first thing he was told to do was undress and place the clothes away. Then he was sprayed with pheromones and told to sit down on what looked like a weird ass dildo. Yeah, fine.Then once he was off of that he realized that it had lubricated him. Well.. thanks? At least that would make things easier for him.

“Please exit through the marked door.”

Shiro turned towards the door that said ‘enclosure’ on it. Well. Time to get this over and done with. He was going to get fucked by multiple imps, and would carry their young for only six weeks… which meant that he would get fucked again before Ichigo would have to deal with another creature. For fuck sake.

He stepped closer to the door and it opened before him. What he saw was what looked like dark cave. The ground was covered in stone or moss, so he guesses he would have to find a place that was somewhat comfortable before those imps got to him. He entered the cave like environment. Only a little light was let in, and he could hear the sound of water dripping and slight movement ahead somewhere in the dark. Then there was more movement, and he could tell it was heading towards him. Okay, these fuckers were going to be aggressive weren’t they?

He looked around and found an area that had a lot of moss growing on it so he quickly headed over there as the sounds of several creatures heading towards him could be heard. Quickly he sat down and turned towards the sound. He could see what looked to be eight pairs of eyes stare at him. Yeah, that was fucking creepy!

They were getting closer and closer to him, and more and more joined the group. As they got closer they slowed down a bit. He guessed it was because he himself wasn’t trying to get away from them, or showing any aggressive behavior. Of course he wanted to yell at them and he knew the temptation to slap them away when they got close enough was going to be there, but he was naked, and surrounded by horny creatures so fighting was probably not a good idea.

They were close enough for him to make out what they looked like. Small and purple with large hands, and huge dicks compared to their size. Okay, cool. The cocks had ridges on top of them, and he was sure he was going to feel that. There was also purple preecum leaking from the pointy heads. Was that even safe inside of him? He guessed it would have to be, why else was he here then… right?

They had reached him now, and he looked down at them with one eyebrow raised. Yeah… fantastic. They were touching and climbing up onto his lap and clearly trying to figure him out.

“Fine, fine,” he growled and roughly pushed some of them away as he lay down. Might as well just get this over with.

They were so quick to get between his legs, and continued to check him out. Some were climbing on top of him too. He let out a low growl and pushed one of them off when it decided to touch his dick. No, he did not want these purple buggers to touch there.

Another one decided to stick its erect cock in Shiro’s face, pretty much trying to push it into his mouth. Fuck no! But before he could throw the fucker off he felt himself being entered. One had figured out how this worked and had forcefully pushed all four inches into him. Shiro had not been ready so he had let out a gasp and that had given the imp on his chest the perfect opportunity to push its cock between his lips and into his mouth.

Damn this!

The one fucking his ass was going fast and hard. Shiro was glad he had been lubricated before this since that was a hard pace, but the worst part was that it felt good! It actually did. The ridges on the imp’s cock was brushing and stimulating his entrance in a way he hadn’t felt before, and on top of that it was really hitting his prostate. The pace was so hard and fast and he found himself spreading his legs a bit more, and he was sure that his cock was actually growing hard now.

Fuck this!

He didn’t even mind the cock that was fucking his mouth now. Yeah, it was kind of humiliating to be used like this, but he figured that as long as NO ONE else found out about this then he could let it happen, it wouldn’t hurt his pride.

The one that was fucking his mouth was going at the same rapid pace as the one fucking his ass, but this one was a bit more uncomfortable just because of how rough it was. At first he had hoped it would be the only one that would be going for his mouth, but he could feel more of them climbing onto his chest and they were clearly waiting their turn.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth as the one pounding his ass shifted a bit, and now it was really abusing his prostate. Hard in and out of him, and he hated how fucking good it was, and how it was causing a coil of heat to build inside of him. Fuck, was these bastards going to make him cum!?

The one in his mouth stopped, and Shiro found himself instinctively swallowing as cum gushed out of the imp’s cock. It was slightly sweet, and thicker than that of human cum, and there was so much of it. He couldn’t hold all of it in his mouth as he was trying to swallow it to keep himself from choking and some of it was escaping his mouth and running down the sides of his mouth. Ugh, what a mess. How the fuck did a creature this small produce this much cum?!

Finally it pulled out of his mouth and he swallowed the last bit only to have another one push its cock against his lips. Fucking hell! Fine! He glared at the creature and parted his lips allowing it to do as the previous one and fuck his mouth. This one wasn’t as rough as the last one, and it almost felt like it was just taking its time and enjoying what his mouth had to offer. Fucking bastard. It was tempting to push the fucker off, but he decided not to, he knew that angering them were not a good idea, and he didn’t really feel like fighting all of these bastards.

The one that was fucking his ass suddenly stopped, its ridged cock as deep as it could go and Shiro was sure it was pouring a ridiculous amount of cum into him, but he couldn’t feel it, yet. Slowly it pulled out and was quickly replaced with another one that immediately started to fuck him at the intense pace that the last one had. It almost felt like he was vibrating, and he too was doing one hell of a job hitting his prostate.

He was so damn close now, and he found himself moaning around the cock in his mouth. This appeared to make the one fucking his mouth very eager as he was picking up the pace. Whatever, Shiro just kept his main focus on the one going in and out of his rectum, fucking him so hard and fast and it was so fucking good.

He almost bit down on the cock in his mouth when he came. Fuck that was intense. It rushed through him and for a moment he completely forgot where he was and what was really going on, all he was aware of was that incredible sensation running through his body and the cocks moving in and out of him.

As he was slowly coming down from the high he felt the imp fucking his ass stop, and this time he could feel the cum that was emptied inside of him. A muffled groan came from him. The Imp pulled out and was replaced by yet another one. Now the fucking was almost painful due to the overstimulation, but he could take it. A little pain never bothered him.

He frowned slightly as he felt the one fucking his ass slow down a bit, and then he suddenly felt another enter. Two of them were fucking him at once, and he really had no idea how they managed that but fuck did he feel it! The overstimulation was almost too much for him to take now, but he didn’t struggle or fight. At this point the worst of it was over, so soon it would start to feel good again, and when it did it really, really felt good. The two cocks were not moving at the same pace, and one was clearly more eager then the other, but they were both stretching him open now, and rubbing and brushing over his prostate. Were they going to make him cum again? He had a feeling that would happen before this was all over.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the one fucking his mouth stopped, and once more his mouth was filled with cum and he was doing what he could to swallow it all, but like before it was too much. When the cock was removed from his mouth he got a few seconds to breath before another one was pushed into his mouth. They were really going to fill him up with all this cum, weren’t they?

One of the ones fucking his ass paused, and he could really feel the cum being poured into him. It felt like a lot, and he figured that after one or two more of those releases his stomach would start to bulge. He wanted to look to see how many were left, but it was impossible with one of those bastards fucking his face. He felt another cock enter him, so now it was two inside his ass once more.

They kept fucking him, using him as their personal sex toy. Cum slowly filling him up as they released inside of him, forcing him to take as much of it as he could, and. They had made him cum one more time too, and eventually he decided the push the ones on his chest away as he couldn’t swallow more of that cum. He was so damn full. He did however allow the ones fucking his ass to continue, he could take a bit more, or so he figured, even if he was really full and his stomach had developed a bulge due to all the cum inside of him.

Looking around he could see that there were no other imps around him except for the last one that was fucking him. Good, since he wasn’t sure how much more he could take after this. For how long had he been laying here? How many dicks had he taken, and just how much cum was there inside of him?! He couldn’t tell, he just knew he felt tired and heavy, and like he really needed to take a shower. Hopefully he would be allowed to let at least some of this cum out since he did NOT want to return looking like this.

The imp released inside of him and then hurried away to wherever the others were, leaving him behind. For a moment Shiro decided to just lay there and breath. His ass felt sore, and open, and soon he could feel thick cum flow out of him. Well, he couldn’t hear whoever was watching tell him to prevent it from leaving his body so he was just going to let it out.

He stayed there for another ten minutes before he decided to get up. His stomach was not as big anymore, and the size was slowly decreasing as cum was still making its way out of him. Back into the changing room he went and he immediately took a shower. Fucking hell that was nice! He looked down and could see purple cum mix with the water. At this point he decided to press down onto his stomach forcing the cum to escape him quicker. He continued to do so until his stomach was flat. No more cum was leaving, but he could still tell there was plenty inside of him as this full feeling didn’t leave him at all.

“I’ll make sure the others never find out,” he mumbled to himself. Now he just hoped Shinji and Grimmjow got to get fucked by something even worse than this, so that he got the chance to mock them.


	5. Little secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta take short breaks from all the monsterfucking in here.

“So what’s going on between you and that Ulquiorra guy?” Shinji asked and tilted his head in Grimmjow’s direction.

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Grimm. I’ve seen you sneak over to his place.”

“You must be seeing things.”

Renji laughed. “Sure, right. Just keep lying, but we’ve seen you, and we know that you’re not going over there to borrow sugar.”

“So. Is he good in bed?” Shinji asked with a wide smirk.

“Fuck off.”

With that Grimmjow got up and headed out of this area, just to get a bit away from those bastards who insisted on sticking their noses in his business. Yeah, he had, now and then, been sneaking over to that pale bastard, but only because he didn’t want to bother any of the others when he was horny… that… that was the only reason why.

He had been lost in thought when he suddenly paused when Ulquiorra walk by, arms filled with books. Blue eyes met green for a moment and Grimmjow found himself thinking just how fucking pretty they were. He caught himself thinking that and quickly looked away, only to find himself stop a few steps later and watch Ulquiorra continuing on, his eyes drawn to his ass. Why did he have to wear tight jeans? They really showed off that cute little ass of his.

He let out a low growl and forced himself to look away and continue on, if he stayed here for much longer he would just follow the stupid brat. As he kept on walking images of the nights they had shared together decided to resurface, and he knew that he would not be sleeping in his own bed tonight. Just waiting until dark was going to be fucking torture. What the hell had that little shit done to him to make him want him like this?! He shouldn’t be anything special… Maybe the fact that he hadn’t shown much interest in Grimmjow at first was what had caught him. After all, everyone was interested in him. Or that cool confidence, or arrogance as it usually looked like. Fucker was smart too… and… attractive.

He ran a hand down his face. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Usually one night stands were just that, one night stand, and so were fuck buddies. It had started as a one night stand, and now it looked like they were fuck buddies, but at the same time… Grimmjow found himself strangely possessive of him. He hated the thought that some monster would get to fuck him too, or that anyone else here would try to get at him. Normally his fuck buddies didn’t mean that much to him, but this one… this one he wanted to keep for himself.

~~~~~

“You really shouldn’t have come here,” Uryū sighed.

“I couldn’t let Ichigo go here alone… and…” Chad sighed. “I missed you.”

Uryū smiled a bit. “I missed you too… when I took this job I didn’t think I would essentially live here permanently.”

Chad leaned down and kissed him, his hands cupping Uryū’s face as he did so and a low hum came from the smaller male.

“Why did you take this job?” Chad asked as he pulled away slightly.

Uryū turned his gaze to the side, his cheeks turning bright red at the question. “W-well… I was-” he cleared his throat “-interested in the science.”

Chad tilted his head. He knew Uryū wasn’t telling the truth. “Have you… visited any of the monsters?”

Uryū could feel his face grow even warmer, so much warmer now and he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t, so he closed it again. Now he had to look away. “W-well… I… I have… I have to make sure they… are fine. I-it’s only a part of the job.”

“It’s okay, Uryū. You don’t have to feel ashamed, or make up excuses,” Chad said quietly and pulled the other into a hug, letting Uryū hide his face against the taller male’s chest, which he did while also clinging to him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He did feel ashamed, very much so and it felt like his guts were twisting knowing that Chad had found out. Dirty and disgusting, that’s what he was, he couldn’t understand how Chad could hold him like this now.

Chad hugged him a bit tighter. “It’s okay, Uryū.”

“You sure about that?”

Chad nodded. “I’m sure. Just take care of yourself, okay? Be careful when you’re with those monsters.”

“I will… I love you… I hope you know that.”

“I know. I just can’t keep up with you at times.”

Uryū frowned. “I’m so sorry about that… I don’t know where these needs come from.”

Chad shook his head. “It’s fine, you don’t have to feel ashamed or bad, I’m just glad you have a substitute for when I can’t be with you.”

Before this he would have used toys, but now… it was monsters.

“You don’t feel like I’m cheating on you?”

“No.”

Uryū smiled slightly and tilted his head up as he pulled Chad down into a kiss.

~~~~~

Shiro groaned. One hand wrapped around his cock as he was stroking himself, his eyes closed and his imagination running free.

In his mind he had bent Ichigo over a table and was fucking him hard and fast while his brother moaned his name and begged for more. Ichigo was probably a lot more promiscuous and shameless in his mind that he would ever be in real life, but the thought of him wanting to feel his brother’s cock inside of him… begging for it, or presenting himself, that was such a turn on. And now, the thought of his brother being fucked by a hoard of monsters was present, that was arousing too, watching them fill him up with cum or eggs and once they were done he would walk over to Ichigo who was exhausted, but still horny and begging for his brother’s cock, and fuck yeah Shiro was going to give that to him. Fuck him with all his might, and make sure that he knew who’s cock was the best. Didn’t matter how many monsters fucked that pretty little hole of his, Shiro would be the cock he would always return to, the one he would want at the end of the day.

He hissed as he hit his peak and came. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. When was the first time he had started to have these thoughts about Ichigo? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it was pretty fucked up, and no matter how badly he wanted his brother, approaching him about this was out of the question. It would stay in his head, stay a fantasy and nothing more.


	6. Skelk

Creature: [ Skelk ](https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/7/7b/Shadow_Skelk.jpg)  
Body size: 2’5’’   
Penis size: [ 1’](https://imgur.com/a/X1Nulxc)  
Pregnancy: Eggs. 8 weeks

“I thought they said we were going to start easy!” Izuru looked at the screen in horror, causing Shiro and Grimmjow to appear behind him to see what was up.

“Wow. The dick is almost half the creature’s body length,” Grimmjow replied.

“What creature are you talking about?” Ulquiorra asked. He was sitting in a chair nearby, and up until now he had been busy reading the news.

“Skelk,” Grimmjow replied, and refused to look up at the other, something Shiro took notice of. Though Shiro had learned that asking Grimmjow about it was pointless. Something was going on between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and both Shiro and Shinji really wanted to know exactly what.

“Hmm.” Ulquiorra looked back at the tablet in his hand. “They can turn invisible, correct? They appear in small groups of up to five, but it says nothing about how many eggs each of them will deposit.”

“Hey, that’ll mean that this guy will be the first to deal with eggs,” Shiro smirked, and it caused Izuru’s already red face to turn a few shades darker.

“Are you planning to tease every single one who has to go and mate with one of the creatures?” Ulquiorra asked and rose an eyebrow slightly at Shiro. “It is going to get old very fast.”

“No point doing it to you, you barely fucking react at all. Bet you keep that bored expression during sex too,” Shiro replied.

Grimmjow pressed his lips into a thin line at that comment and Ulquiorra only made a slightly amused sound.

“Perhaps, but you will never know,” Ulquiorra replied and turned back to his tablet, and before Shiro could speak up one of the scientists working here appeared.

“Izuru?” the scientist said.

“Y-yeah,” was the shaky response and he quickly got away from Shrio and Grimmjow and over to the scientist, though the whole time he refused to look anyone in the eyes, he kept his head low and his face was still the same shade as a tomato.

Quickly Izuru left together with the scientist, before anyone could make another comment. He was beyond nervous about this. Bordering on scared. He had no idea what to expect, and what he had heard the others say only fueled his fear, even if he knew that that’s what they had been trying to do.

“It’s not going to hurt… right?” he asked carefully.

“It won’t, it is our job to make sure you’re safe,” the scientist replied.

Izuru nodded and fell silent once more. His heart was still racing, and a part of him wanted to just run away, turn and flee. Instead he stepped into the train that they had been waiting for and took a seat. The whole time he stared down into his lap.

“You’re going to be okay. The Skelk might appear intimidating, but they are mild creatures. They would rather flee than fight.”

Izuru nodded again. So, they were a bit like him then. He swallowed hard, his mind kept going back to the image of that creature he was to mate with, and thoughts of what that would be like, what those eggs would be like. There were going to be quite a few of them, right? Both in numbers of creatures that would take turn mating with him, but also the amount of eggs they would push inside of him.

He shifted a bit in his seat. Something had started to stir inside of him. Heat. No, no no no! He should not be getting excited about this! Why would he want something like that to have sex with him?! It was going to be horrible! After all, he was here by mistake… he didn’t want to be here, right? He…

A low sigh was let out. Who was he trying to fool? He knew exactly what sort of documents he had signed, and even after signing he had been given even more information about this place, and he had time to back out. If he had really wanted to, then he would have prevented himself from being in this situation.

The train stopped. They got out, and onto another one. He continued to stare down into his lap, so he had no idea where they were. Once more they got out of the train, walked down a hallway, and then stepped into an elevator. It felt like they were standing inside of it for ages, before it stopped, and they walked out. They were underground somewhere. Once more onto another train, and they stayed on it for three more stops, and then they got off.

“We’re here,” the scientist said. “Just step inside this room and you will be given instructions on what to do next.”

Izuru looked at the scientist and then towards the now open door in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The door closed behind himself and he jumped slightly. Anxiety was rising.

“Please undress and place your clothes in the compartment to your left,” a calm voice said. Once again Izuru jumped, but he did as the voice said and undressed. His hands shaky as he did so. Clothes placed away and he felt so incredibly vulnerable. For a moment he looked around to see if there was a camera of some sort of here, just in case someone was watching. He was pretty sure he was acting extra shy and anxious just in case. After all, what sort of pervert would he look like if he actually got excited by this. So with that in mind he did his best to hide his half hard cock. Just try to act like he didn’t really want this.

The voice spoke up again. He was told to step into the shower, and he was sprayed with pheromones. After that he was directed over to a chair with what looked like a dildo attached to the seat.

He hesitated as he stared at it, and he could feel more heat coil under his skin. Slowly he walked over to it and slowly sat down, feeling it enter him, and he had to bite down on his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. It felt strange, but he liked it, and now his cock was almost fully hard. How embarrassing.

The voice told him to stand up and go to the exit. He slowly rose up, and made a low whine as he felt the dildo slowly exit him. As he walked he could feel the lube he assumed had been applied. Pausing in front of the door for a moment. Okay, here he went.

He pushed the button and the door opened, and he stepped into the Skelks’ habitat. It looked like a mix between a cave and a forest. Everything was very dark, the ground was covered in dark purple grass and moss. Black trees were everywhere, but there was also cave walls and when he looked up he could see a stalactites hanging from the stone ceiling.

Slowly he made his way forward. Then he paused. Sounds. He wasn’t alone. Well, those creatures could make themselves invisible, so he guessed they could be anywhere near him and he couldn’t see them. It was a bit unsettling, but he decided to push that thought away and instead slowly get down on all four. Once more his face became bright red. He was really presenting himself for these creatures, weren’t he. Did he want them to mount him that badly? He closed his eyes and listened. Something was moving around in the grass behind him, getting closer and closer to him.

There was something cold that made contact with the inside of his thigh, then it slowly made its way up to his ass. His heart was racing so fast. It had to be one of them, and he was pretty sure it was the mouth of the creature that was inspecting him right now. Then it felt like the creature climbed into him. He could feel it hold on to his slim hips with an iron grip. So it had figured out that it could mate with him, or deposit its eggs inside of him. The thought alone made him shiver and a strangled moan managed to slip between his lips, prompting him to clench his jaw shut to prevent any more sounds like that from escaping.

He could feel something strange rub between his cheeks, over his prepared hole. Izuru could guess what it was, but it still felt very different from any cock he had ever dealt with before. For a moment he thought back to the image of what the cock looked like on the information page, and he found himself very curious as to what those bumps would feel like inside of him.

A gasp managed to escape as he felt the tip of the creature’s cock prod against his entrance. Then it slowly pushed inside. He felt himself stretch slightly around it, felt the bumps push through and added to the stimulation he was already feeling. The part that was inside of him was brushing against his inner walls so nicely, and this was where those bumps were really doing some work as they brushed over areas he didn’t know would be this sensitive.

He did his best to prevent himself from making any sounds, but it was close to impossible, and whatever fight he had within him to act proper and like he didn’t want this was slowly fading away. His cock rock hard and leaking precum from excitement.

The skelk was fully inside of him, and Izuru almost dared admit to himself that he really loved it. His breathing was slow and shaky, and he was still forcing himself to hold back any sort of sounds that he would usually make.

Then the Skelk started to move.

It did not start at a slow pace. No, it pulled out and then rammed its cock back inside of him. His fingers gripped hold of the ground so tightly that his knuckles became white and he was surprised he managed to hold back any sounds. That had felt so damn good. His face was bright red, and he was trying to shake away the pleasure the cock moving in and out of his ass was causing. It was wrong that he was enjoying this as much as he did. He shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be. But he did.

A strangled sound came from him as the bumps on the cock brushed over his prostate. Almost every thrust caused the cock to move over his prostate, and it felt so incredibly good. In and out it moved, at a jackhammer pace. He was sure he would be sore after just this one, but he no longer cared.

Then the Skelk paused, the whole length of its cock deep inside of him. Izuru let out a long shaky sigh. Was it finished? Then he felt something, like the cock widened slightly as something entered him. His eyes widened. The eggs. He had completely forgotten about that. The rough fucking he had just experienced had managed to make him completely forget about that.

The first egg slowly entered him, and he felt it being pushed further inside of him, pushing against his prostate on the way there, and this time he did moan. Shivers were running through his being just knowing what was happening right now. He loved it, he loved it so much, and he wanted every single egg that creature could give him.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. He lost count.

Each being slowly deposited inside of him, and at first he couldn’t really feel it, but when this Skelk was done and pulled out of him he could feel that there was something there. That there was something inside of him.

He yelped in surprise as another Skelk quickly jumped onto him. Oh, true, they usually moved in groups of four or five, or something like that. Which meant that there would be more of them fucking him, and filling him.

“Yes,” he found himself whispering, and immediately he felt a wave of shame wash over him, but it only lasted for a second as the Skelk’s cock forcefully entered, drawing out a surprised moan from Izuru.

It was moving at the same pace as the last one. Fucking Izuru hard and fast, and it felt like this one’s cock was a bit bigger so the eggs that were already inside of him were pushed a bit deeper. With almost each and every thrust it brushed heavily against Izuru’s prostate, causing him to make low whines. For now he was still managing to hold back most moans, but it was half hearted, and he was just about to stop caring. It felt so good, and the small voice that was telling him how wrong this was was getting quieter and quieter.

Now, with himself slowly giving in to the pleasure he could feel the heat of a building climax within himself. He was going to cum because he got fucked and filled with eggs by creatures. Oh that was so wrong, but so good. He didn’t want this to ever end.

Then the Skelk stopped, its cock as deep inside as it could go and Izuru knew exactly what was coming, and he found himself smiling a bit at the thought. He felt the first egg enter him, slowly move past his stretched, and slightly sore, opening, and then get added to the other eggs.

With each egg added he felt a bit more full, and it was such a good feeling. He wanted more of it, he wanted more eggs, and as he reached down to touch his stomach he could feel that a small bulge had started to form. He had plenty of place for more, and he knew he was going to get more too.

The last egg was added and the Skelk quickly pulled out and left, causing a disappointed sound to come from Izuru. He felt open, he knew he was gaping a bit now and just as he had been about to reach back to feel the third Skelk got onto him, and it quickly pushed its cock inside of him.

“Yes!” he moaned, a smile now on his lips. He was fully giving in to the creatures that were taking turn with him. No longer did he hold back any of the sounds that had wanted to escape his throat.

The creature didn’t appear to care about how much noise Izuru was making, it just kept fucking him, kept the pace hard and fast, eager to get to the point where it could add its own eggs to the ones that were nestled inside Izuru’s stomach.

“I’m going to cum,” Izuru whined. He knew the creature couldn’t understand him, and yet he felt the need to speak.

The pool of heat inside of him had been steadily growing, and now he was so incredibly close. Any moment now. Then it washed over him. It was intense and he cried out as he came. The Skelk did not slow down, it continued at the frantic pace, continued to use Izuru as it pleased, and though Izuru now felt very, very sensitive he did nothing to stop the Skelk, nothing to make it pause or slow down.

Soon enough the pain turned to pleasure once more and he slowly started to get hard again. Though that was just in time for the monster to pause. Time to add its own eggs to the rest.

“Yes, give me all your eggs,” Izuru whispered. He was so lost in this now. No shame anymore, no embarrassment or shyness. In his mind he was alone with this creature, and no one would ever know what he had done.

He moaned as he felt one egg after the other slowly enter him. Slowly his stomach was being filled more and more by the eggs left inside of him, and he welcomed them all. Later he would probably try to hide the bulge these eggs would cause, just to keep the other from picking on him and making him remember all of this and feel awful for how much he enjoyed it. But that was later. Right now all he could focus on were the feeling of being filled by a creature whose only focus was on breeding. Who would have thought that being used by a monster could feel this good?

The Skelk jumped off of him, and was quickly replaced by another one. Good. He didn’t want this to end too soon.

“How many is there left of you guys?” Izuru mumbled, followed by a groan as the cock entered his used hole with ease. This was number four, right? Or five? He really had no idea anymore, and he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel as full as possible, and this was far from enough. Maybe there were other groups of Skelk here? Would it be okay for him to breed with another group once these ones were done with him? He hoped so.

It kept fucking him hard, fast. The bumps on the monster’s cock felt so good against his insides, despite how sore he was getting.

“Good boy,” Izuru found himself whispering. He could feel another orgasm quickly building. Then the Skelk stopped. “Yes!” The feeling of even more eggs being added only pushed him closer and closer to his climax. “Fill me.”

Just as the last egg was added he came for the second time, and once he was down from that high he realized that the Skelk had retreated. He gasped for air, oh he felt tired, and yet he would love for more of them to jump onto him, so he waited. And waited. Were they all done? Slowly he sat up and looked around. He couldn’t see anything.

“Please head to the exit.”

Izuru froze up. Any thought of going deeper to find more creatures that could fuck him was quickly erased now that he remembered that someone had been watching the whole time. Oh no. Hopefully they hadn’t heard him.

With a bright red face he got to his feet, his very unsteady feet, and headed out of here. His mind already wondering what sort of creatures he would be breeding with next.


	7. Wind Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would be able to finish a chapter before I left for Christmas, but look at that, I did it. Anyway, Merry Christmas and have a great New Year!

Creature: [Wind Rider](https://wiki.guildwars2.com/images/thumb/2/2f/Wind_Rider.png/442px-Wind_Rider.png)  
Body size: 7’00  
Penis size:[6’00](https://imgur.com/a/QrOHOdo)  
Pregnancy: Eggs. 5 weeks

“Well… I’ll be the first to deal with tentacles then,” Shinji said as he looked as his tablet.

“The fuck sort of creature did you get?” Grimmjow asked and then proceeded to try to lean over the table to see what was on Shinji’s screen. “The fuck? Does it… levitate?”

“Yeah. Flying tentacle monster that lays eggs,” Shinjis chuckled. “I’m almost starting to question what I signed up to do.”

“Almost,” Grimmjow commented with a raised eyebrow.

Shinji just flashed him a smile and then got to his feet. He could eat later, as that’s what they had been about to do. Now he had something else that had to be done.

“How about you dine with Ulquiorra instead,” Shinji said as he walked away.

Once outside of the dining hall he was met by an employee… had they just been waiting there for him?

“This way,” the person said.

“Do you just know where we are at all time? That’s kind of creepy.”

“We don’t know where you as a person is, but we do know where your tablets are, and since we saw that yours was here, we decided to check if this was where you were at first.”

“Ah… makes sense.” Still a bit creepy. “So, you keeping track of what we do on these tablets?”

“No.”

“Really?” He wasn’t sure if he believed that. Not that it mattered, they weren’t likely to be able to do anything illegal while they were stuck in here either way.

There was a long moment of silence as they walked down a hallway, and then got to one of those train stops that were everywhere. Got onto a train, and headed towards a big black box of a building.

“I hear there’s always someone monitoring what’s going on whenever someone is getting fucked by those monsters, that’s kind of kinky,” Shinji grinned. At this point he was making jokes just to calm the nerves that were creeping up on him. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, this wasn’t something he had ever done before, but fuck… it might be fun.

The one that was guiding him to the monster he was to fuck just sent him a short look, clearly they weren’t sure exactly how to respond to that comment.

They entered another train and was now heading into that big black box. Honestly, from the outside it looked a bit… unsettling, and reminded him of something that would fit into a science fiction movie.

Once inside the cube they entered an elevator and went up. No words were spoken and Shinji found himself just staring at the number telling them which floor they were on. It took so incredibly long to go from one floor to the next, so when the elevator stopped and said they were on the fourth floor it felt like they should be on the twentieth or something along those lines.

Out of the elevator they went and into another train looking thing. Man, it took forever to get from one place to the other here.

“You guys should try to invent teleporters, might save you guys some time then,” Shinji smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

“We might have already tried,” was the answer.

“How did it go?”

“We can teleport, but if it’s a living organism then it’s no longer alive after being teleported.”

“Waaait, so you guys do have teleporting devices then?!”

“We do, but it’s only used for objects that are not living.”

“Still! That’s pretty cool.”

The train stopped and they exited, and the door they were now standing in front of was opened.

“You will be given instructions on what to do once you’re inside, just remember to stay calm, Wind Riders might look intimidating, but they are not aggressive creatures. Also once you’re in the habitat step into the water, that will attract them.”

“Good to know.”

With a smile on his lips Shinji entered the room and the door was closed behind him. Like with all the others he was given the same instructions, so he undressed, was showered in pheromones and then prepared for the creature’s tendrils to enter him. Then he walked out of the room and into the Wind Rider’s habitat.

“For some reason I expected this place to be windy…” he commented to himself as he looked around.

It looked like he was in a strange cave… at first glance the walls and everything around him appeared to be ice, but it wasn’t cold, and on closer inspection it was clearly not ice, but some sort of strange rock. The ground was hard, made out of the same material, though it was marbled with pink. What the heck sort of place was this?

Ahead of him was a lake. He stepped closer to it and decided to slowly dip a foot into the water. It was warm. Well that was a pleasant surprise. It reached up to his knees so it was a lot more shallow than he had thought it would be.

“Yeah, so, where are you guys at?” he asked as he slowly made his way further and further into the lake, or lake size puddle. It continued to be just as shallow as he moved forward.

Then there was a weak gust of wind coming from right, and he turned. Wind in a place like this? That was weird, though he suspected it had something to do with those creatures that lived here. Maybe they produced wind? He hadn’t really read any of the information there was about them.

As he continued to stare in that direction he could see one of those creatures slowly drift towards him, like a balloon moving in a slow breeze. Well, it was weird, but far from intimidating. Behind it he could see a few more of them, but they kept their distance. Fine enough, maybe they were spooked by this new being that was suddenly in their home?

“Took your sweet time didn’t you? I thought you would come rushing for me with all that pheromone I was sprayed with.”

Even if the creature couldn’t response he still felt like holding a conversation, not out of nervousness, but just because complete silence would make this a bit awkward, at least for now.

The Wind Rider slowly floated around him, and the whole time it felt like there was a very, very faint breeze circling around the creature. This was strange, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this. The floating monster continued to inspect him, or at least that’s what it looked like it was doing. Then it stopped behind him and Shinji jumped a bit as he felt the thing’s tendrils touch him. Some of them felt soft, while others were more leathery. It was very odd to be touched this way, to feel several long tentacles slowly move over his body, caressing his thighs, his stomach, his chest. On top of being strange it was also kind of arousing, his mind telling him that it was possibly one of these tentacles that was going to go inside of him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see another one of the Wind Riders slowly make its way towards him. Well, did that mean he would have to take more than one at once?

“Think I can handle both of you? How big even are those things that are going to go inside of- ah!” a surprised gasp left him as one tendril had made its way between his cheeks and prodded against his entrance. For a moment he went off balance, and it was in that second the appendages that had been moving over his body suddenly tightened, holding him in place. Well, that would be very beneficial as this continued. “Looks like you found the spot uh?” he smiled.

The other Wind Rider had reached him and reached out with its tentacles to explore him like the other one had done. A shudder went through him as one of those soft appendages rubbed against his hardening cock. Man were these things curious, and he welcomed the attention.

Then the tentacle that had been prodding at his lubed entrance slowly entered him. Oh it was thicker than he had expected it to be. Shivers were sent up his spine as the sensation of it slowly making its way deeper and deeper inside of him. Gasps and groans coming from him with no restraints. Nothing had ever been this deep inside of him he was sure of that, and it felt so much better than he had thought it would. Couldn’t it just stay in there? Just… stay.

He felt it shift inside of him, moving around, though not exactly fucking him, it was more like it was making sure it was comfortable in there. Then it stilled, and Shinji could really not tell what it was doing, though if one of his hands had been free then he would have been stroking himself along with the feeling of the long tentacle buried deep inside of him.

The other one that had been exploring him had now found his entrance too, and Shinji couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“You want to enter too uh? Think I can handle that?” His voice was a bit shaky. With just one inside of him he felt stretched wide open, so he really wondered if he could take two of them at once.

He felt its tentacle feel around his stuffed hole, and prod a bit, checking if it could enter. Then it started to push, really wanting to get in there too, and clearly not wanting to wait for the other one to finish.

Shinji groaned, his head tipping forward a bit. There was no pain, but to feel himself being opened up even more was intense, and he knew he was at his limit of how much he could take at once when this second one managed to push inside. He felt so damn full!

Like the first tentacle, this one moved in deep, incredibly deep, and all Shinji could do in response was moan. He had expected himself to have fun dealing with these creatures, but damn had he not expected it to feel this good to get stuffed with tentacles. This tentacle stilled too, and after a few moments he could feel something. A strange sensation inside his stomach… oh yeah, they were probably laying eggs. Not only was he full of tentacles, not he was soon full of eggs too. He was sure it said on those papers how many eggs each of those would lay, but since he hadn’t read that information he had no idea, so his imagination decided to go wild. The eggs couldn’t be very big, he couldn't feel them besides this new fullness, so then there would have to be many of them at once.

He looked up for a moment and saw more of them approach him. Oh man. The smile on his lips widened a bit. Well, those would have to wait their turn, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to take more than two at a time. 

More tentacles touched his body, slowly caressing him, exploring him, trying to figure him out. The touch was very welcomed, and now and then one of the tendrils moved over a sensitive part of his body, making Shinji gasp softly. They were providing just enough pleasure for him to stay aroused, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough to get him off. He was so painfully hard right now, and had his arms been free then he would have been touching himself just get to that release he really wished for right now.

He moaned as one of the tentacles inside of him moved, slowly pulling out of him. Oh that was good. Incredibly good. Feeling it move from deep within, the texture of it brush and rub against his inside and stretched opening. Then it was out, and within a second he felt another one push against his entrance and then enter with ease. It went in about as deep as the previous one, and then stilled.

He had no idea how many of these creatures were surrounding him right now, just that there was a lot of them, and they were all going to take turn filling him with eggs. Would there be space enough for all of them? He would have to wait and see.

Another tendril exited him, and this one brushed really heavily against his prostate. That’s exactly what he wanted to feel, but it ended too soon. Now he was being kept on the edge, and it was absolute torture. Thankfully he gained some more pleasure as that tendril was quickly replaced by another one, but it wasn’t enough for him to reach his climax.

Now he could feel that there were quite a few eggs inside of him. The full sensation deep within him was growing, and he could tell that these tendrils weren’t going as deep as the first ones. Despite this, he didn’t feel like he was bulging, not yet at least, but it also felt like they were trying to avoid that, like they wanted those eggs not to be packed together so tightly so to cause his stomach to bulge.

Part of him wished to beg, just wanting to reach his release, but these creatures wouldn’t understand him, so doing so was pointless. However, as though one of those creatures had read his mind a tentacle wrapped itself around his cock and slowly started to move up and down along the length.

“Yes,” Shinji hitched. This really helped.

Another moan left him as one of the tentacles inside of him slowly pulled out of him, brushing and rubbing against his inner walls. So close now. Then another entered and as it decided to push heavily against his prostate he finally reached his climax. Though that didn’t stop the creatures from touching him, and the new tentacle inside of him only stopped once it reached its desired depth. The one around his cock moved on, deciding to touch other parts of him.

A low groan left him as one of the tentacles inside of him moved out. Too sensitive, this wasn’t all that comfortable, but he could deal with it. If it became too much then he knew he would be able to get out of here. Someone was watching this all, so if he made it clear that this was too much for him then they would get him out of here.

“I’m starting to feel rather full,” he mumbled and looked around. It didn’t look like those who were done with him had left, so it was impossible for him to say how many were left. No matter, he could deal with this.

Once more one of the tentacles moved out, and was replaced by another one. He was starting to grow hard again. The overstimulation turning into pleasure instead. He could really feel the eggs filling him up now, slowly being deposited inside of him, but when he looked down there was no bulge, but he was certain that if he touched his stomach he would be able to feel how full he was. It wasn’t exactly what he had expected. He had thought he would end up looking like Izuru had after he had been with those creatures the other day, but clearly not each and every one of the egg laying monsters functioned the same.

One of the tentacles pulled out, and this time nothing was added. So it was the last one that was inside of him now. Having just one inside felt weird, like it didn’t fill him anymore. Guess his body was just so used to being stuffed now. Man, how long would it take for his hole to go back to normal, he had been properly stretched after all.

Then when the last exited him, he really felt empty. This was so weird, and he almost feared the eggs inside of him would start to slide out with how open he felt, but they didn’t. The creatures let go of him, and he almost fell to his knees now that he had to fully support himself on shaky legs.

He placed a hand on his stomach. Yes, he could feel the eggs inside, even if it didn’t show, he could still feel them. It was an unusual sensation, but he would grow used to it.

The Wind Riders slowly made their way towards… wherever they spent their day, leaving Shinji alone.

“See you guys around then,” he chuckled before heading out of this place.


	8. Why are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta let the characters breath for a moment.

“So you should have seen Grimmjow’s face when I first suggested going here,” Shinji smirked and took another sip from the beer he had been drinking. At this point he must have lost track of how much he had been drinking.

They had discovered that it was safe for them to drink just a couple of days earlier, despite carrying various types of monster children inside of them. So, of course, a party had been arranged.

“I mean, how the fuck do you react when someone suddenly suggests going to a place where you’ll get fucked and impregnated by monsters?”

“Clearly by choking on whatever they were eating,” Shiro quickly answered and proceeded to laugh.

“Maybe he should have waited until I didn’t have food in my fucking mouth before throwing a suggestion like that at me!”

Ulquiorra looked from one to the other, just letting the conversation move on without really saying anything. Chad was not there, he was apparently spending time elsewhere. Starrk had decided that he would rather sleep, and Izuru had left rather early, clearly not comfortable being around drunk people. So the ones left were Shinji, Grimmjow, Shiro, Renji, Ulquiorra and Ichigo, though Ichigo looked like he was rather done with all of this.

“But, I mean, Grimmjow’s reaction wasn’t as good as Ichigo’s,” Shiro suddenly added and grinned at his brother.

“Because you tricked me, you idiot,” Ichigo grumbled and glared at him.

Ichigo was not really over that yet, even though he didn’t really mind being here.

Shiro had been about to make a comment, ready to tease Ichigo until Ichigo decided to jump at him, but Shinji spoke up before he could.

“You two haven’t been with monsters yet,” he said as he pointed at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. “Been too busy fucking each other to get with any of them.”

Ulquiorra shrugged, perfectly indifferent to what he supposed was teasing. Grimmjow on the other hand growled at Shinji, but didn’t say anything.

“Each of the creates has a specific time when they are ready to mate, so I just assume that none of the ones on my list are ready yet,” Ulquiorra replied.

“You’re no fun to tease.”

“Then why do you keep trying?”

Shinji glared at Ulquiorra for a moment and then looked over at Grimmjow.

“Do you even get a reaction out of him when you fuck?”

Grimmjow threw his hands up. “You keep asking about what the fuck we do in bed. Are you jealous that I don’t fuck you as often anymore?”

Before Shinji could answer Ulquiorra decided to speak up behind the rim of the glass he had just filled with vodka… and only vodka. “Maybe he wants to join.”

Everyone was now staring at Ulquiorra.

“Yeah, I’m out of here before this turns into an orgie,” Renji said and left. Ichigo was quick to leave too, even if Shiro tried to hold him back.

“I mean…” Shinji shrugged. “Sounds like it could be fun.”

“Seriously?” Grimmjow asked as he stared at Ulquiorra. “The fuck sort of deviant are you?”

“He’s here to fuck monsters, and so are you, so I don’t think you have the right to ask the question, and a threesome is really nothing compared to what he’ll also be doing here,” Shiro huffed.

“Though it would be best to do when we’re sober,” Ulquiorra added.

“Smart. I hear Shinji doesn’t really function in bed when he is drunk,” Shiro grinned.

“Shut up!”

Shiro just grinned even more. Grimmjow in the meantime had been staring intently at Ulquiorra.

“Why are you here exactly? You were in prison before you came here, right? What did you do?”

There was a long moment of silence.

“You haven’t asked him that until now?” Shinji suddenly said.

“We fuck, we don’t talk.”

Shiro laughed at that response, and once more the attention was on Ulquiorra who had yet to answer.

“So, why the hell did you end up in prison, and why did you decide to come here instead of being in prison?” Shinji asked.

“Maybe he is a murderer,” Shiro decided to chime in.

“If you have committed a violent crime then you would not get the option to come here,” Ulquiorra said.

“So, no murder then.”

“Come on, tell us,” Grimmjow said as he leaned a bit closer to Ulquiorra.

“White collar crime,” Ulquiorra replied. “Ponzi scheme, wire fraud, money laundering-”

“Boring crimes in other words,” Shiro sighed. He had lost interest now.

“How many years did you get?” Grimmjow asked.

“125 years.”

Shinji choked on his drink. “What the fuck?!”

“I’ve heard of murderers who got less, what the hell!” Shiro added.

“Who the fuck were you working for?” Grimmjow asked.

“Las Noches.”

“Oh, I heard about that,” Shinji said and pointed at Ulquiorra. “You took the fucking fall for what happened there, didn’t you?”

“It was all my doing, my boss knew nothing.”

“Still protecting the fucker, uh?” Grimmjow growled.

“If he doesn’t continue to protect him then what he says here can be used against his boss. He has managed to come this far in keeping his boss out of this, so why would he change his story now?” Shinji pointed out.

“Those are some serious crimes you have committed. Guess you’re never getting out of jail then,” Grimmjow said. All eyes were on Ulquiorra again as he slowly drank.

“Correct.”

“So, that’s why you decided to come here?”

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow. “You called me a deviant earlier.”

“So, it wasn’t to get away for jail, it was because you liked the thought of fucking monsters?” Shiro asked with a wide grin.

“Correct.”

“Must be a real buzzkill that you haven’t been asked to fuck any creatures yet then,” Shiro said, his grin couldn’t have gotten any wider had he tried.

“Not really.”

“Well, Grimmjow is keeping him very occupied,” Shinji commented.

“So jealous,” Grimmjow teased.

“Well, now I’m very curious what this guy is like in bed," Shinji chuckled.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Shiro laughed.


	9. Joltik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This fic is just giving me so much anxiety to write for some reason, I could barely finish a page without feeling like I was going to throw up.

Creature: [Joltik](https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/f/f8/595Joltik.png/600px-595Joltik.png)  
Body size: 4’’  
Penis size: [1’’](https://imgur.com/a/iNR403h)  
Pregnancy: Eggs. 3 weeks

Renji stared at the screen. This was the first time he had been called in to mate with any of these creatures, and this is the creature he was to mate with. It was weird and confusing.

“The bastard is tiny as fuck,” Grimmjow commented as he was hovering over Renji’s shoulder.

“What creature is it?” Ulquiorra asked from a chair nearby.

“Joltik,” Grimmjow replied.

“Jol-what?” Shinji asked as he removed his headset.

“Joltik,” Ulquiorra said. “Don’t they crawl inside of you to lay their eggs?”

“What the fuck,” both Grimmjow and Shinji said at the same time.

Ulquiorra shrugged. “There’s a few creatures who does that. They will crawl out of you once the eggs are secured, but with their small size they will fully enter you to place their eggs.”

Renji felt a shiver run through him as he stared at the picture of the fuzzy looking creature he was to be with.

“They usually come in large groups, so letting them all finish might take some time,” Ulquiorra continued.

“Why do you know these things?” Shinji suddenly asked.

“I read up on the creature that are here.”

Shinji turned towards Grimmjow. “You’re not fucking him enough. He has time to read all the thousands of files, and remember them too.”

“Not my fucking job to keep him busy,” Grimmjow growled.

While they were talking, Renji took the time to sneak out, thankful that they had decided to turn on each other instead of interrogating him, or tease him, like they probably would have done. As he stood outside in the hallway one of the people working there walked up to him.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked.

“As ready as I will ever be, suppose.” His heart was beating so fast right now.

She nodded and started to lead the way. Renji followed along.

“If you have any questions then you’re free to ask.”

“Well,” Renji started and rubbed the back of his neck. “This creature… it’ll crawl inside of me to lay eggs?”

“Correct.”

“It’s guaranteed that they’ll crawl out of me once they are done, right?”

“Of course. We haven’t had any incidents where a Joltik decided to stay inside after it was done, but I can assure you that we are keeping track and making sure that it will not happen.”

Renji’s shouldered relaxed a bit. That was good. The thought of a creature deciding that he was its new home was a rather unsettling one.

“So… how many eggs do they usually lay?”

“Hundreds, but they are so small you won’t really notice them.”

“Do they hatch inside of me?”

“Partly.” She looked over at him. “You didn’t read the files, did you?”

Renji huffed and looked away. “Too much reading.”

“The outer layer of the egg will hatch, but there is one layer under neath, which will grow slightly bigger, and then you will push them out. They will be very easy for you as they won’t be larger than marbles the size of your thumb.”

“And I will have hundreds of them inside of me.”

“Yes.”

They entered one of the trains, and stayed there for a few minutes before exiting, and getting onto another one. It looked like they were heading towards a forest area. Made sense, that little creature looked like it belonged in a forest.

“Are they going to swarm me?” That was a thought that had suddenly decided to give him some very unsettling images.

“Not necessarily. They are a bit shy, and a few will most likely try to approach you first to see if it’s safe before the rest joins.”

“Okay.” That was good.

Silence again. They were in another building now. Out of the train, then into an elevator that took them down to ground level. From there they entered another train, and stayed there for a few minutes. It wasn’t until now that Renji properly realized just how huge this place was, and he really had no idea how anyone knew where anything was. He was sure to get lost really quickly if he decided to just walk around.

They exited the train and walked a bit further down the hall to the nearest door. From here, Renji was on his own, like the rest, and once inside the changing room he was given instructions for what to do. Undress, sprayed with pheromones, prepared, then he entered the habitat of the Joltik.

A jungle, this looked like a tropical jungle, just not as humid. It was still rather warm however, almost a bit too warm, but he could deal with it for a while. He was just thankful that he wouldn’t spend a whole day here.

Slowly and carefully he stepped forward. He couldn’t see anything move, or hear anything. All he saw were tall trees and bushes. When he looked up he saw clear sky as there was a glass ceiling above them. It almost looked like they were outside.

He was unsure what he should do, so he looked back over his shoulder. Should he just wait here, or did whoever was watching him have any sort of instructions for him? Nothing was said. He had been about to speak up, ask a question when he thought he heard something to his right. When he looked over he saw a yellow creature crawl down from a tree, and higher up on said tree there were at least ten more of them, but they didn’t move. They barely made a single sound, so he was a bit surprised that he had heard them, or maybe he had just sensed movement. After all, that yellow was very easy to spot on the dark tree.

“Your camouflage sucks,” he commented as he continued to look at the one that was making its way towards him. No wonder they were about to go extinct.

He decided to sit down. The Joltik was now on the ground, making its way through the grass towards him. He bit down on his lower lip at the thought of that living creature going inside of him. All of it. It wasn’t big, though seeing it before him now it looked a bit bigger than he had imagined. That and, even if he had been told that they would not stay inside of him, they were just going to lay their eggs there, he was still a little bit worried that one of them would stay there.

The little critter reached him, and stopped. It was like it was checking him out, trying to figure him out properly. Did it not know where to go? Renji at that point decided to lay down, his legs slightly spread and he gave the little creature a little nudge with his hand to guide it to where it was supposed to go. The little Joltik jumped a bit at the nudge and quickly scurried out of Renji’s view. All he knew was that it was between his legs somewhere.

A surprised sound came from him when he felt something against his prepared entrance. It had managed to find its way there. Renji met down on his lower lip. He wasn’t sure if he should be nervous or excited, he was at least curious what this was going to feel like. The creature then decided to push against his entrance, and slowly entered him. It was the most surreal feeling he had ever felt.

He felt himself stretch open around the soft critter, and then it was inside, and he felt it move inside of him, then stopped. Was it already laying its eggs? Was it going to be this quick with each of them? He groaned slightly when he felt it move again as it accidentally brushed against his prostate. Then he felt it move out of him, and a moment later he saw it quickly make its way towards the tree it had been in previously. His eyes widened a bit when he saw how much closer all the other ones were, and now they were making their way towards him. Well, he supposed they figured out he was a safe place to place those eggs.

He let out a shaky breath and decided to lay back down again. His eyes were closed as he waited for the little creatures to make their way over to him. It felt like it took ages, but then there was something touching the back of his thigh, and he almost jumped. Okay, they were there now, and they were quickly figuring out where they were supposed to go.

Renji held back a moan as he felt one of them enter, then quickly followed by another one, and another. He could feel them move around inside of him, and every now and then one of them would brush over his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Now and then the Joltik would pass each other inside of him, causing an oddly pleasurable feeling of being stretched to occur.

He was breathing heavily now, almost gasping for breath as the Joltik kept moving in and out of him, shifting and finding the perfect places to lay their eggs inside of him. Renji had really not expected it to feel this good. He had of course gathered from the other that being used as a breeding tool for these creatures were quite a lot better than what any of them had thought, but for it to be this good? That was something he hadn’t predicted. It was making him look forward to whatever creature he was to breed with next, and he wasn’t even done with these little critters yet.

He reached down to grip hold of his cock. This was too much for him, and he was starting to feel desperate for release, sadly, he could tell that the Joltik wouldn’t be enough as there were now fewer of them moving in and out of him. So he would have to push himself over the edge.

As he stroked up and down his erection, smearing precum along the shaft, he continued to focus on the feeling of the creatures moving inside of him. Had he been able to think clear enough to speak then he would probably have tried to see if there was anything he could say to encourage them to continue. Instead, the only sounds he made were moans, and they grew in intensity as he got closer and closer to the eventual climax.

He finally hit that release he had been chasing, and for a moment he was in pure bliss, and then as he calmed down he once more became aware of the creatures moving in and out of him, and it was only causing overstimulation now. Biting down on his lower lip he focused on just staying calm as the last creatures finished up inside of him, but he couldn’t help that he would now and then twitch a bit as they brushed against his prostate.

A couple of minutes later and there was no more movements, neither around him nor inside of him, but he stayed still for a bit more.

“You guys sure there’s none of them still inside of me?” Renji asked out loud, now remembering that he was being watched, and he could do nothing to keep his face from heating up.

“I suspect no matter what we say you won’t be completely without worry, so will an ultrasound calm your worries?” A voice replied.

“Yes,” Renji immediately replied.


	10. Hellhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the wait.

Creature:[ Hellhound ](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--JYvKOYjR--/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/19e7f503s6rkojpg.jpg)  
Body size: 6’6’’  
Penis size: [ 6’’ ](https://imgur.com/a/MAXBv4d)  
Pregnancy: 14 weeks

“Um… that’s the first bastard you’re getting fucked by… good luck,” Shiro said as he looked over Starrk’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Starrk shrugged.

He turned the tablet off and when he looked up he was met by several confused faces.

“Fine?” Shinji said questioningly, as though he wasn’t sure if he had heard that right.

“Perhaps he has come into contact with something of this size before,” Ulquiorra said from a chair not far away.

Starrk groaned and got up from his seat. He wasn’t going to get trapped in an interrogation by these guys, so getting out of here would be for the best.

“Oy! Where are you going?” Grimmjow called out.

“To do my job,” Starrk replied as he exited the room.

There he stood leaned against a wall until one of those working there arrived to show him the way.

“If you have any questions then feel free to ask,” the young man said.

“Hm…”

Nothing else was said between the two of them during their whole trip to where the Hellhounds were. Starrk could see that the worker was a bit uncertain about what to say or do with him due to his silence. He guessed that they wanted to ask him again if everything was okay, but his calm demeanor deterred them from doing so.

So, they arrived at the door where they would part ways. He was given the instructions on what to do once inside.

“Got it,” he said and walked inside.

Once inside the changing room, he got some more instructions, and like the rest he followed them. It was now that he could feel some nerves set in deep inside his core, it wasn’t enough for him to hesitate when the door to the Hellhounds’ enclosure opened, but it was enough for him to notice it.

He walked forward. The room he entered was dark, and warm. The ground was covered in black grass and the trees were dark purple, making it even harder to distinguish anything in here. He walked forward for a bit and then stopped. Apparently the pack that was here consisted of 4 Hellhounds, and they would all take turn with him.

“Do I have to find them or will they come to me?” he asked out loud.

“They will smell you, so just find somewhere comfortable to wait,” was the answer.

Starrk hummed and started to walk around, looking for the softest spot to be. He would be on his hands and knees for a while since these beings apparently liked to take their time. The perfect spot was thankfully easy to find, and just in time too as he could hear movement heading his way.

“That’s a bit unsettling,” he commented as he saw glowing eyes stare at him. 

“We can promise you that they will do you no harm,” the voice from the observation tower said.

“I know.” He was confident that they would not do harm, but seeing those eyes and then their figures heading in his direction was still a little bit intimidating.

Now he could see them fully, and even if the description of them had told him just how big they were, actually seeing them really made him feel small. Especially the head Alpha of the group. So he took a deep breath and let the monstrous hounds walk over to him. Three of them stopped a bit away, so only the head Alpha approached him. The large dog pressed its nose to his skin as it was smelling him, and Starrk took the opportunity to run his fingers through the beings soft fur. When he did that the large dog pushed its whole head against his chest, almost rubbing against him. He had enough experience with dogs to know that this was a good sign.

“I suppose we should get to it,” Starrk said quietly and leaned a bit to the side so that he could get a better view of the rest of the monster.

His eyes drifted towards where the Alpha’s large cock was, and it was thick, and long, and he almost questioned how he would be able to fit that inside of him. Thankfully they had done the tests before, and they had found out that Starrk could handle a surprising amount, so he should be able to take that cock without pain.

He stepped back from the hellhound and got down on all four. After only a couple of seconds he could feel a warm tongue against his prepared entrance. He bit back a groan as shivers went though his body. Sex was not something he had too much experience with. It wasn’t because of the lack of interest from others, he simply didn’t care to do it because it would be too much work. So, while here, it was mostly just the monsters working, his job was to stay still while they had their way with him. It wasn’t like there was nothing in it for him, he knew he would enjoy it, but it would be a lot easier to have sex with these creatures than with a human partner. A human partner required affection, and affirmation, foreplay, and so much work. Too much work.

The large Hellhound moved on top of him, and he could feel the tip of the beast’s hard cock against his entrance. He took a deep calming breath. The beast tried to enter, but the slick cock slipped away. Then it tried again. On the third time Starrk had decided to reach back to help the Hellhound. Now when the monster tried to thrust forward, the girthy cock entered, and with enough force to push Starrk forward a bit.

He groaned as the whole cock was now buried deep inside of him. It was stretching him open wide, and going deeper than anything he was used to. It didn’t give him much time to get used to the feeling before it pulled out and then forcefully back in again. The hound was pistoning in and out of him, and all Starrk could do was hold on as he was being used by the creature. Not that he complained, he loved the feeling of the monster moving in and out of him, feeling the cock push against his prostate with each move, and stretch him wide open with each thrust. It was mind blowing, and he almost groaned when the monster stopped. He had started to get close to his own climax. However, that was when he felt something stretch him wider, something that was just past his entrance. The knot. It was locking the two of them together as the monster released an unimaginable amount of cum instead of him. 

He gasped at the feeling of being filled. More and more cum was being released inside of him, and he could feel it starting to stretch him. Though he didn’t check, he knew that his stomach was bulging slightly now. How much cum did this creature have?!

He was stuck there, locked together with the hellhound for a while. Then he felt the knot starting to go down, and before it was back to its usual size the beast decided to pull out, causing Starrk to gasp. It hadn’t hurt, though it hadn’t been the most pleasant experience. Now he was left wide open, feeling himself trying to clench up, but being completely unable to do so. He could also feel warm cum run down his thighs as what had been poured inside of him was now escaping. There was some relief in that as the feeling of fullness was slowly fading.

It didn’t last for long however as another one of them decided to get on top of him, and this one easily entered him. His hole was wide open for the Hellhound after all, pretty much begging to be filled again.

Like the monster before, this one immediately started to thrust at a frantic pace. Its large cock moving in and out of him fast, going as deep as the previous one had before pulling almost all the way out of him.

There was still a lot of cum left inside of Starrk, making him feel even fuller each and every time the monster thrusted in. He groaned and gasped for air. The monster above him was pretty much abusing his prostate as it fucked him. It was hitting dead on, so that combined with the full feeling, and the cock moving in and out of him, it was a deadly combination. He could feel himself getting quickly pushed towards the edge, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Then he was seeing stars. It had to be one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever had and it completely wrecked through his body and took his breath away. He had lost all strength in his upper body, so when he got back to the now he realized that he was laying with his upper body against the grass. The monster was still, clearly it was done, and once more he could feel himself getting filled. So incredibly full. More and more cum was being poured into him, and the knot was making sure none of it would be able to escape until the Hellhound pulled out.

He groaned at the overstimulation when the beast pulled out. Like before he could feel cum starting to escape, but not much managed to get out before the third Hellhound mounted him. He reached to his stomach and could feel just how full he was. How much more could he handle? During the test he had managed to take a surprising amount, so he knew he wasn’t at his limit, yet, even if it kind of felt like he was. His body might be able to take a lot, but that didn’t mean that it was used to it.

He was still sensitive from the orgasm, so now this was getting rather painful… though in a rather enjoyable way. If he wanted for this to stop, then he knew he could just call for the ones in the control room to do something about it, but he didn’t want to.

Small gasps were drawn out of him whenever the Hellhound’s cock pushed especially hard against his prostate. Though it didn’t take long for him to start getting hard again, and overstimulation turned to pure pleasure. He felt so full, and that feeling only intensified whenever the beast was fully inside of him.

Starrk had been half way to his second orgasm when the monster stopped. The knot swelled up, and once more he could feel cum being released inside of him. He moaned as he was being stretched even further. There was so much of it inside of him now. An impossible amount, and they weren’t even done yet.

Just standing still like this, being stuck together with the Hellhound, was pleasurable. Feeling the knot stretch him even further, and the cum that was slowly filling him to his limit. It was so good.

Then the beast pulled out and got off of him, and was quickly replaced by the last one. It had only been a couple of seconds between the switch, meaning that not much cum at all had been able to escape Starrk’s body.

He could feel how sore he was now, but he didn’t care, the pleasure was easily muting any sort of discomfort he should be feeling at this point. The pleasure of being so full, of being fucked so roughly by the creature.

Closer and closer he inched towards his second climax, and he was thankful that he managed to reach it before the monster stopped. He groaned as even more cum was forced into his already full body. It was getting a bit hard to breath now, but he didn’t care, he wanted this, and he was going to enjoy the minutes he was locked together with the Hellhound. Full of cum and cock.

Then the knot returned to its usual size and the cock was pulled out of him. Nothing new came to replace it, so Starrk allowed himself to collapse in the grass, laying on his side as he focused on his breathing. That had been exhausting.

“I need a nap,” he mumbled to himself as he tried to sit up. No, he wasn’t getting further than this. “Need some help to get up,” he said out loud.


End file.
